Knowledge is power, guard it well!
by Skulls' Laughing
Summary: The Bloodravens found a planet similar to holy Terra. However, they fear the planet is tainted by the followers of Tzeentch, which is why they send in an initiate to learn the ways of the wizards, investigating whether they are in bounds with Chaos or not
1. Prologue

Author's Note:* cough cough * again nothing to say except for the

**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't own Harry Potter, nor Warhammer. BUT ONE DAY I WILL! My plans will come to a result soon and then everyone will kiss _my_ ass AND EVERYONE WILL LOVE ME!

"Normal Speech" '_Psionical Speech_' _thinking "recitations, litanies"_

Another Note: The Bloodraven have found the planet only recently, the planet itself hasn't been brought into the imperium yet, because the Astartes fear that due to the still unknown 'wizards' the inquisition would...overreact with an exterminatus (note that inquisition and Astartes don't like eachother, the Grey Knights are an exception there)

It was another normal morning in King's Cross. Due to the early time there were yet not many people, scabbing in or from the few trains.

Everything was just going after the daily routine.

That was until two figures entered the great hall.

The smaller of the two was what seemed to be an ordinary child, black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and yet impossible to determine whether it will become beautiful or obese, although slightly taller and broader than actually possible at its age of ten years, albeit clad in blood-red gown, all attired with a black raven with what seemed to be a drop of blood in the middle, while trims of silver ran over the shoulders.

The bigger one was the real reason everyone gaped at the pair with open jaws. The big one was more than two metres tall, equally broad and muscled, clad from head to toe in golden and blue armor, wearing a staff of massive gold in the form of an eagle. White lightnings cackled from his head and staff. He wore the heraldry of the double-headed eagle on his armor and a black raven with a drop of blood in the middle on the shoulderplates.

The boy was holding two heavy looking suitcases.

"Father-Librarian, we have arrived, where is this secret passage?"

The armored behemoth (presumably the 'Father-Librarian') motioned with his index finger to one of the pillars.

Meanwhile, the civilians in the area started surprisingly fast to get away from the pair, some even took out their handys and began to frantically type in numbers.

The pair was either totally oblivious to that, or just expected it.

"You can see the boy vanishing inside? That is it. Remember child, you are allowed to preach of the Emperor, you are even allowed to talk about our chapter, however you are not allowed to speak out any secrets whatsoever. Of course that is clear to you."

"Yes, Father-Librarian. I won't embaress the chapter."

"I trust you, Heraldes." '_That and your hate against the Chaos are two of the reasons we send you_.' "I suppose you know how to keep up your diet and training? The rest will be kept up in what the citizens call 'vacation' or 'holidays'. Your orders are to gain knowledge about the way of life of these...wizards."

'_and whether or not they are in bounds with the ruinous powers under Tzeentch_.' The librarian added psionically.

"Yes Father-Librarian. I will fullfill my duties as the chapter deserves."

"I can sense that you are...unsure of what to make of these citizens. Uncomfortable. Never forget that you have access to the powerful litanies of the Emperor himself. His light will always guide you. Come now, neophyte."

The two went to the pillar where they had seen the boy disappear earlier. First the librarian stepped through, then his protegé.

They arrived in what seemed to be the primitive try of a train station. Nothing compared to the mighty gothic-style of the imperium. This here was pitiful, _weak_.

The train fitting to the stage was waiting.

All around the two were people, many more than in the King's Cross itself. All were staring at the pair. At least for some seconds, before many began panicking, trying to get as far away as possible from the two.

_'Remember Heraldes, the organs of the phases one to three have been timplanted into your body, your twin hearts however first have to accomodate properly, as have the Ossmodula and Biscopea, resulting in your enhanced muscle and bone growth._

_In order to keep both up-to-date, you will have to make use of the ingredients in your suitcases, mostly the ceramite._

_Always recite the litanies if you feel need, always keep up your training and diet_.' "_Knowledge is power_"

The boy Heraldes led his right fist to his left shoulder, tilted his head and responded formally "_guard it well._"

With these words the boy entered the train.

The Father-Librarian waved his hand a few times. Then he turned around and made his way back to the outpost, oblivious to the panic taking place around him.

Heraldes was always a practical neophyte (and now initiate, due to the beginnings of the implantations), which made him simply walk to the nearest compartment. He opened it and saw two boys sitting inside, one had black hair, green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The other one had red hair, and looked very ordinary.

Heraldes sighed in exasperation, sometimes his with-neophytes called him downright 'lazy', if such a term was ever able to apply to the finest of the Emperor. Or at least the future finest.

"Is here still some free space?"

"Yes." the boy with the scar answered, somewhat confused by the strange attire of the boy. Must be an outsider.

Heraldes didn't care, sat down and stuffed his suitcases. He sat still, well disciplined, straight. The boys introduced themselves as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Say, I don't recognise you, nor your clothing. Where are you from?" The redhead (Ron) asked.

Heraldes struggled with himself, should he lie and refer to some random settlement of the planet he was currently on, but then decided to tell the truth. Was so much easier.

"I was found on one of the colonies of the Kaurava-system, after my parents died, right after its cleanse through the Astartes Chapter of the Bloodravens. I was found by Epistolary-Librarian Archanit, and brought into the chapter."

The red-haired boy was totally confused. He thought 'Must be a muggle thing.'

Without really knowing, Ron just assumed this guy to have muggle parents, grown up in some remote area. Made things so much easier to imagine. Yet he still had other questions.

"What are those Bloodravens you talked about?"

"The Bloodravens are an Adeptus Astartes chapter. The Astartes are commonly known as "Space Marines" or "Angels of Death"."

The answer was just as confusing as the former.

"What are the "Space Marines"?"

"The Space Marines are superhuman warriors, much taller, stronger, faster and smarter than any ordinary man. That's all I am allowed to say, so please don't ask.

Ron decided that he would just keep becoming more confused by this Heraldes's answers and decided to stop asking questions.

Harry on the other hand was intrigued and impressed "Such things really exist? Where exactly?"

Heraldes smiled about the citizens naiveté. He had to admit that it was 'fun' explaining the boys from where he came from. He knew that would change in the future, as the chapter is the Astartes's world, and contact with outsiders was commonly only made in battle. Yet he would use this chance to have fun. Soon enough he would find pleasure in smiting the foes of mankind. 'Just a few years...'.

"Yes, such things really exist. They currently exist in roughly a thousand chapters scattered all over the imperium of man."

Now Ron (having somehow managed to keep up) chimed in "What is the imperium of man?"

"Ah, now that is the real question. Well, the imperium of man spans over milions of worlds, ranging from the most dangerous death worlds like the jungles of Catachan to the enormous hive worlds and forge worlds of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The imperium is ruled by the God-Emperor of man, an omnipotent being, sitting on the golden throne in his palace on Terra.

It was the Emperor who created the primarchs, his sons, from his own superior genetic code. From the genetic material of the primarchs he created the first Astartes legions."

Both Harry and Ron stared wide-eyed at Heraldes, still wondering whether he was joking or talking the truth.

Heraldes smile became an amused grin. 'Yes, hear the power of the imperium and its angels of death. It will be so much sweeter if I find evidence of Chaos taint in your society.'

Harry was able to catch himself first "And what exactly are you in the imperium?"

" I am an initiate of the Astartes chapter "The Bloodravens", which means that in approximately eight years I will become a fully fledged Astartes. And _no, _I won't tell you more about the Astartes, as I am not allowed to. You already know more than many citizens in the imperium."

"What did you do to join?"

"Well, when I was eight years old, my parents tried to sacrifice me to-" _Khorne "_...the xenos known as "Eldar". I didn't like that idea and killed them both by tearing their throats out with my hands and teeth. Shortly after Epistolary-Librarian Archanit found his way to my home, looking for..." _the warp powers he felt _"The vile xenos, together with his squad. He found me, read my mind and deemed my story as true. Impressed, he brought me to the chapter, where I passed the blood-tests with flying colors. I joined the neophytes." _About two days ago I received my first three organs, the second heart, the Ossmodula and Biscopea _"Today, I am a initiate, a _scout_."

Harry and Ron stared at Heraldes in shock and fright, subconsciousely moving away from him. Heraldes noticed that and made a mental note 'no telling anyone that you brutally murdered your own parents, may it be in self-defence or not', yet he had to calm these two. He didn't want to leave a bad impression after all. Or did he? Didn't matter, as an Emperor's finest he had a reputation to build up after all. Better begin now. After all it wasn't like he had just casually slaughtered his parents. He was so scared and confused at the time...the chapter had saved his sanity.

"Oh don't worry you two. Before I told you my story, you asked for it by the way, you two didn't look at me like that, now did you?"

"True..." both replied, still not totally assured, but they would manage. At least they stopped moving away.

In return Heraldes asked them about the world they lived in. Apparently the one called Harry didn't know much himself, he had lived his whole life by some sort of...what Harry called 'snobs'. They seemed to dislike the 'wizards' highly. Curious. In case they were in bounds with Tzeentch, maybe the Bloodravens could save the non-'wizards' thus avoiding an exterminatus? Of course, only in case the taint hadn't spread too far already. Sadly, that can happen very fast.

Ron on the contrary had common sense of the society he lived in. For some reason he kept avoiding calling someone by his name, always only refering to the omnious one by 'him-whose-name-shall-not-be-named', specific person was a wizard who apparently turned to what the boy called 'dark powers' or something. Maybe a cult of Tzeentch existed, just in a small manner? In that case a single inquisitor would have been enough for this mission! But yet, he didn't know enough to make up his mind. Only time would tell.

Now the one called Ron came to the idea of changing his rat's color to yellow. Heraldes watched attentively as Ron buried out what appeared to be a short wooden stick. Heraldes spread the tendrils of his mind out as far as he dared (the librarians had forbidden him the use of his pskyer-abilities to a very limited extent. After all, young and raw psykers like him were highly vulnerable to become possessed by a demon who saw them as easy prey in the warp.), which was how he felt the presence nearing to his compartment.

The presence was what seemed to be (judging from the voice tune) a male and a female child. Females were interesting, Heraldes had rarely seen any females his whole life, save his mother of course, and had _never_ seen any female since he joined chapter.

Unfortunately, women were unable to become Astartes. It wasn't because anyone in the imperium was a sexist or something, nobody doubted the fighting capabilities of female soldiers, the best example was the fighting arm of the echlesiarchy, the Adeptus Sororitas, the sisters of battle.

What the sisters of battle lacked in battle prowess compared to Astartes, was made even by their zealotry. The saying goes, that, whenever a Sororitas looks at a world, was her first question how much light ('light' can conveniently be replaced by 'fire') would be needed to cleanse it. Many guardsmen feared the sisters of battle, for they hated cowardice more than anything, often taking up the duties of a comissar, shooting anyone who dared to retreat without having the order, down.

The reason women were unable to join the Astartes was that the chemotherapies and the implantation processes were cut to the hormones of men. There had been tries to create female Astartes, however that resulted in specific females to become hulking mutants, mindlessly looking for flesh. Sad. If they would be able to select neophytes not only from males, but from females too, there would be a massive boost in the recruitment count. The imperium was always in need of Astartes.

The female which was standing in the doorway of the compartment had long brown hair (which was highly unpractical, long hair was a weakness to be exploited, as it could be tugged and as a result your throat easily be slit) and green eyes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here has lost his."

Heraldes was still confused by the idea of holding a, what civilians called 'pet', just for minor errands or fun. Animals existed for burden and war! The cavalry batallions of the imperial army were a testament to that, riding on bionically modified steeds into battle.

For the rest of the drive Harry and Ron talked more with eachother, Heraldes just listening passively.

"We told him already that we haven't seen her." replied Ron.

The female however didn't seem to listen, looking attentively at the stick Ron held "So, you are trying to cast a spell? Show."

"Uh...ok."

Ron recited something that didn't make sense at all, at least to Heraldes's ears, and wagged the stick a little, pointing to his rat.

Nothing happened. Heraldes was confused...again. But he also saw that the others still waited, indicating that whatever Ron had tried, hadn't worked. Also, Heraldes hadn't felt anything, another indicator. Yet he had to make sure.

"So...I suppose it didn't work?"

Ron's face turned red in embaressment. The thing called 'blushing' was also interesting, of course Heraldes had blushed a few times in his time before the chapter, however in these two years of nothing but training, indoctrination, hypno-and chemotherapies there had simply never been a reason to 'blush'. 'Shame' had become completely foreign to him.

As it should be. After all, Astartes were also expected to do what was needed. They weren't just space faring angels. Astartes must often choose to kill millions, if not billions to protect trillions.

Regret was present at that, sometimes at least. However, an Astartes was expected to be above displaying those heretical thoughts. They had become monsters to fight monsters. Astartes are deprived of a normal life, fighting their whole life with vigor and faith to eventually die by a xeno, a heretic or a mutant one day.

Citizens were simply not able to judge them. Only the Emperor was able to do that.

"It obviousely didn't. Are you sure that it is a real spell?" the female chimed in, pulling Heraldes out of his thoughts "In any case, it isn't working. I have tried a few spells myself, only as a try, but those worked all just fine. Nobody in my family was magical, it was such a surprise, when I got my letter, but I was so happy about it, it is the best school for wizardry after all, as I have heard at least – I have all learned all of our books by heart of course, I just hope that's enough. By the way, my name is Hermine Granger, and who are you?"

Heraldes laughed "You would have made a good Bloodraven, girl. Your thirst for knowledge and your will to be successful are most astounding."

"Uh...thanks? Who are the Bloodravens?"

And again, the question-answer-game. If only Heraldes wouldn't like it that much.

"The Bloodravens are a chapter of Astartes, also known as Space Marines. But to return to your question from earlier: My name is Heraldes, that is Harry-" he motioned to Harry, "- and that is Ron-" he pointed his index finger at Ron.

Her eyes seemed to glow as she heard the name of Harry, instantly starting to talk about how much she read about him. Harry was famous here? Curious.

"Excuse me, but it seems to me like Harry is known by everyone, famous even. What for?"

Hermine looked at Heraldes like she expected him to grin, indicating he made a joke. He did no such thing hower, still looking at her curious.

"Uh, Harry is famous for surviving the attack of him-whose-name-shall-not-be-named and for defeating said one while just being a baby. His scar is all he has left of him-whose-name-shall-not-be-named."

_As the saying goes 'My scars prove my worth.'_ Heraldes thought, smiling.

"Who is the person you are too scared to name?"

"He is an incredibly powerful evil wizard, who once tried to take over the magical world, before he was stopped by Harry here."

"Well, if that person is dead, then why are you so scared calling him by name?"

"Because he probably isn't dead, just wounded. I never said he was dead!"

"Citizens...too weak to finish off their enemy. And now you haven't even been able to heal from the scars he caused you. Scars are a sign of purity, yet you act like they were restraints!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You fear him although you have defeated him. But the worst thing you can do is _showing_ the enemy that you are afraid of him."

"Don't you fear him too?"

"_Who has fear has no faith._ No I don't fear him. I am an Astartes! Or at least an initiate. The Emperor watches over me!"

"I suppose you don't understand the concept of mass-murder."

Heralden couldn't do anything but laugh. Laugh out loud. Tears crawled out of his eyes, so much he laughed.

"Not understand the concept of mass-murder? Every day, billions die to the hundreds of wars fought every day around the imperium. Hell, I lost my own parents to such a war." Heraldes threw a warning glance to Harry and Ron not to tell her that he killed his parents himself. "You have no idea about the horrors of -" _Warp_ "-the Xeno. Some soldiers _die_ by just looking at them, while others can't take the pain of looking and just commit suicide, while others go mad. Do _you_ understand the concept of total, every day war?"

She was highly impressed...or intimidated. She tried to avoid his gaze.

"Didn't think so."

Some time later she found the courage to ask "What is the imperium? Who _are _you?"

"I am tired of answering question, there I told those two already where I come from, they can answer you." Heraldes pointed at Harry and Ron.

"Very well." She turned to Ron and Harry with an expecting look in her eyes. They filled her in.

She turned back to Heraldes, an expression of surprise and awe in her face "You are not even from this world? You are an _alien_? You don't look like-"

Before she could go on any further, Heraldes grabbed her by her neck, lifted her up and choked her. "**HOW DARE YOU CALLING ME A XENO?**"

She tried to pull his arms away to no avail, then she began begging "Please, I didn't mean it like that. I can barely breath!"

Finally Heraldes pulled his hands back, letting her fall back into her seat "I won't apologize, because this was a lesson: Never dare calling an Astartes a xeno. You wouldn't survive it. Whenever you see an Astartes, you will adress him correctly, for he is an angel of the God-Emperor! You will thank him for existing, you will kneel before him for he is ready to sacrifice himself for our glorious race!"

She looked at him, only able to bring out a scared nod. How pathetic. He looked at Harry and Ron. Both were surprised by his outburst, but both seemed ready to step in if something like that happens again. At least some guts.

He looked back at Hermine "Now, to answer your question from earlier, I am _not_ a xeno, for I am human and soon will join the glorious ranks of Astartes. The imperium just spans over millions of worlds."

She nodded again, still intimidated but becoming more curious again. Ah, the thirst for knowledge was apparent, breaking down the primitive fear before the unknown and intimidation. Not so pathetic after all.

"Can you please tell me more about the Astartes? What exactly are they?"

"The Astartes are the best warriors in the whole galaxy. No one can beat an Astartes one-on-one."

"How are they able to do that?"

"I am sorry, but I already told these two-" he pointed at Ron and Harry "-what I am allowed to say. Please, as much as I appreciate the thirst for knowledge, I am not in the position to tell you more."

"Hm, so I take it that you are one of them? But you are just a child of twelve years!"

"Oh, I am still a low initiate and I am actually ten years old-" _I have just received my first three organs: My second heart, the Ossmodula and Biscopea. The two last ones are what cause my bones and muscle tissue to rapidly grow to an excessive level. At the age of fifteen I will be about two metres tall and my bones will form overlapping plates, effectively acting as a skeleton armor under my skin, which is even able to resist bullets. Even naked, an Astartes is always armed and armored _"- But I am sorry to tell you that I am not allowed to explain the chapter's ways of creating us."

By now, Heraldes almost felt sorry for choking her, however she had to learn her lession. _A intelligent man knows his place. A dangerous man seeks to change it._ Never those words held more truth.

"Well, I will go on looking for Neville's toad. You better get yourself ready, I suppose we will arrive soon." With these words she sat up and walked away with the one called 'Neville'. Heraldes really hoped she held no grudges. But in the long run it didn't matter. As long as she didn't turn to Chaos at least.

Harry and Ron calmed down either, talking about things which had little importance to Heraldes, like Ron's family and something about a 'Gringotts'. The family matters were at least a little interesting, as Heraldes was eager to find out more about the lives of the people who inhabited this world. As much as he was able to judge now, they didn't sound like a threat, nor were they in bounds with Chaos.

The bad thing was that it sounded like they would live a healthy life, not even in remote danger of changing, which made them a bad choice for recruits, at least if it included the Astartes.

However, Ron mentioned that a dark wizard could have been involved, which brought him back to full attention. If the 'normal' wizards were fighting the 'evil' wizards (who could be in bounds with Chaos, probably Tzeentch) then Heraldes knew which side to choose.

Now they were talking about something called 'Quidditch'. After he asked, they (or at least Ron did, as Harry appeared to be as clueless as Heraldes) filled Heraldes in about the rules. A game. A simple game. But at least one that needed training, lest it be totally worthless.

However, Heraldes wasn't too sure if he liked the idea of floating around in the air on a...'broomstick' as they called it.

Ron seemed to like it however, and was just about to go on when Heraldes felt now visitors nearing. He motioned to Ron to stop. Ron, upset about the rude interruption in what sounded like his reason to live, kept quiet.

Three boys, their names unknown to Heraldes, arrived. The one in the middle (pale like Heraldes, but blond however) began to speak, eyeing Harry

"Is it true? In the whole train the rumor goes that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So, is it you?" he seemed to have met Harry some time earlier.

Harry looked at the boy's companions, both tall and strong, before answering "Yes."

The pale one appeared to have noticed the suspicious looks Harry gave his companions "Oh, that is Crabbe and that is Goyle-" he motioned to one after the other "-and my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave out a light chuckle, causing Malfoy to look at him directly

"Thinking my name is funny? Who you are I can see without asking. My father told me that all Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can ever hope to afford."

He turned back to Harry "You will soon realize that some wizard-families are better than others, Potter. Of course you won't bother with the wrong sort. I could be of assistance for you." he stretched out a hand, in what appeared to be an offer. Heraldes decided to just lean back, enjoy the show and learn. He could tell that there were two sides and he wanted to learn more about the motives of those sides.

If he had to choose, he would choose Harrys'. Heraldes knew how many of the wealthier families in the imperium acted, living out their dirty fantasies, indulged in endless ignorance, inheriting titles and riches through the deeds of their long dead heroic ancestors.

In their search for pleasure, some even turned to the chaos deity Slaneesh! _Strong is the soul torn by war, _one of the many reasons why aristocrats were never able to join the Astartes.

Some even tried to _bribe_ Astartes into letting them join, or at least modify them. But what would an Astartes do with money? Pitiful, _pathetic_.

Harry made no efforts of stretching his own hand out, indicating that he didn't approve of Malfoy's offer "I think I am very able to decide on my own who belongs to the wrong sort."

Heraldes gave Harry an approving look. Ready to stand up for your beliefs, loyal to what you know is right. Commendable.

Malfoy on the other hand glanced at him with anger, his face turning a little red "If you aren't more polite, you will end up just like your parents. They didn't know to choose the right side either. If you waste your time with the likes of the Weasleys and Hagrid, it will end bad for you."

Both Ron and Harry stood up, Ron's face red of anger.

"Say that again!"

Heraldes was sending his mind out, checking Malfoy for any signs of chaotic taint. Nothing. The behaviour of this boy was just coming from pure arrogance.

"Oh you wish to fight with us?" Malfoy taunted.

"Not, if you disappear at once." Harry's voice was a testament of his courage. Loyal and brave in the face of danger (even if it is a light one) was commendable in any case, earning him another approving glance from Heraldes.

"But we see no need to go, do we boys? We have already eaten up all we had and we can see that there is more here."

Heraldes decided that he had chosen his side. He stepped in front of Harry and Ron, taller and broader than both Crabbe and Goyle "You should really go, you begin to remind me of the xeno called 'Eldar'. You don't want that."

He just gave Heraldes a plain look "Who are you?"

"My name is Heraldes, the rest is of no concern for you. However, it will be as soon as you start something. You see, I am beginning to like these two-" he pointed his index finger on both Harry and Ron "-I really hate it if those I like get hurt." Heraldes remembered when Chaos came to his world, corrupting his parents to the point of sacrificing their own son. But there had been many others, so many. He remembered how he was stained with the blood of his parents, crying, running through the streets of his macropolis, the pillars of flesh, tentacles and eyes surrounding him, the impaled bodies of men, women and children all around, while other even more unfortunate had given in to either one of the chaos deities.

He had seen the bloated bodies of men, feeding on their own offspring, flies eating up their decaying flesh, resting in the still living bodies.

Demons hunted him. But then, Archanit and his squad came, setting the town ablaze, purifying everything with holy flames.

He pulled Heraldes out of the fire, testing him for any signs of taint, before deeming him worthy of the Astartes. In a matter it was the end of his life, but also his rebirth.

The chapter took his confusion, replaced it with faith, took his fear, replaced it with hate.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?"

"_Faith is my shield, hate my sword!_" Heraldes changed into a fighting stance "Try taking me, little one."

Malfoy appeared intimidated, both by Heraldes's words and his appearance. Calculating the odds-and-gain, he realized it wasn't worth it. Together with his friends he backed away.

Heraldes relaxed and turned to Harry and Ron who looked a little surprised, but also grateful "Thanks for the help, not that we needed it but,-"

Heraldes smiled "My respect for you two has risen, loyalty and bravery in the face of danger is a trait to be commended." he bowed his head a little, a gesture of respect "Whether you did need help or not, I just thought that you would like it more to get out unscathed."

"There you are right." Ron chimed in.

Just then Hermine returned "What was going on here?"

"Just an arrogant aristocrat with a few of his friends. By the way, Harry, he appeared to know you?"

"Yes, I met him once in Madame Malkin's shop, while I was getting together my things for Hogwarts."

"I once heard from his family-" chimed Ron in "-they were the first to return to us after him-whose-name-shall-not-be-named disappeared, said they had been bewitched. My dad-"

"After a war you accepted the traitors back into your ranks?" Heraldes couldn't believe it. Such foolishness! Who once betrayed will do so again!

"Well, we couldn't just slaughter them all."

"Yes you could! Second chances exist to be wasted! You are dooming yourself if you cannot burn out the roots of betrayal. And that root lies in the traitors. Burn them! Burn them all!" Heraldes was just about to go after Malfoy, when Hermine stopped him by saying

"If you hurt him, nobody will appreciate what you did. You do realize that?"

"I really don't care whether you appreciate what I do or not. I do what has to be done! I am an Astartes! I am above-"

She stepped in front of him, blocking the way Malfoy took "You are above what? Your life? Human lives?"

"A traitor has no life! A traitor can only receive redemption by dying!"

"But Malfoy is no traitor! Only his father is-was."

That calmed Heraldes a little. Yet, there was a new problem "You even allowed the traitors to have offspring? You weren't even able to sterilize them?"

"That would be against any morals in existence! Can't you have mercy for one innocent being?"

"Mercy? _There cannot be mercy for one, for a hundred, a thousand, __millions, billions, trillions! There can only be mercy for the whole __imperium!_ If you suffer the traitors to live, they will corrupt others, treason spreads like a sickness which only the strongest can overcome. The only way to cure the sickness is to root out its source!"

Now Hermine seemed to have found the perfect answer "But the source doesn't ly in Malfoy, nor his father, but in him-whose-name-shall-not-be-named."

That made Heraldes think.

His conclusion was to pat Hermine's shoulder "You would have made a fine Bloodraven." _Too bad you are a woman, your mind wouldn't survive the augmentation process_.

Surprisingly, Heraldes sank to his knees, in what seemed to be a praying stance "I hereby pledge that, after my orders have been fulfilled, I, Heraldes, initiate of the Bloodravens, will search for-wait, what was his name again?"

Hermine tried to say the name, but failed. Harry spoke in her stead "Voldemort."

"-will search for the traitor Voldemort and bring him to justice by burning him alive in His name. _Emperor protects_."

He stood up again.

There was silence for a few minutes, until Hermine spoke up again "Well, just as I stated earlier, you three should better change into your school robes, we will arrive very soon." Hermine said after everyone was able to shrug off their surprise.

Ron gave her an angry look "Would you please go now so that we can change?"

"Very well. I just came because the people out there act like children, running the train up and down." Hermine stated in an arrogant tone and walked to her own compartment.

Now the two changed into ridiculous robes, making Heraldes laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"That is priceless! You look even more ridiculous than an ork in a power-armor!"

Clearly not understanding the phrase, but the fact that he was getting laughed at, he threw angry glances at Heraldes, who just kept laughing.

"Just wait until you have to wear these too."

That silenced Heraldes, who now tried to put on a mocking scared impression. But Ron could see how he began staring at his gown longingly.

"We arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes, please leave all kinds of luggage in the train, as it will be taken to the school seperately."

It was nightfall when the arrived. Finally. Heraldes went to the exit of the train, the silver trims of his gown almost shining in the moonlight that fell through the many windows. He made his way through the children filling the corridors of the train, finally reached the outside.

Heraldes couldn't believe it. A man tall like an Astartes was standing there, calling the 'first years' to him. Well, that was what he was, right? Heraldes smiled. Of course he was.

As the children gathered around the giant he introduced himself as 'Rubeus Hagrid'

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Hey there Harry!" the giant greeted Harry in particular. Curious. He went on "C'mon. Follow me everyone! Mind your step!"

As they followed Hagrid, Heraldes noticed that the giant was throwing confused looks at him, probably because he was taller, broader, much more muscled than everyone else of the 'first years' and his gown was distinguishing him highly from the others. He kept doing that until he wasn't able to hide his curiosity anymore, stopped Heraldes and asked him "Hey, you look _much_ different from any firs' year I've ever seen. Car' to elaborate?"

Somehow this man reminded Heraldes a bit of the vile xenos form known as 'Orks' throughout the whole imperium. He smirked a little at that thought. However he quickly reminded himself of the fact that the growth of this man could be unnatural, which implied that he was in bounds with Chaos. Heraldes had to be careful. For the chapter.

"Let's just say that I am from very far away. It could be possible that I resemble some traditions that might seem...strange to you, however I trust that you won't throw me out for my foreign appearance?"

Hagrid raised an eyebrow, made a "Hm." and let the matter fall. For now at least.

Stumbling along, the first years followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. It was dark on both sides of path. Nobody spoke much during the trip.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a second just round this bend here."

The path opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Chants of "ooooh" spread as students took their first sight of a vast castle that was perched on top of a great mountain. There was a fleet of small boats bobbing in the water by the shore.

"Ok, everyone in! No more than four to a boat!"

Athor's Note: Since I sadly only possess the german translations of the books (yes, My story will range over all the books) I will mostly have to translate the german lines to english ones (if need at least), so, the sentences won't necessarily be equal to the books, but they will be in the same sense...at least I hope so...not that it matters doesn't it? After all, this is still a fanfiction.

Laugh out.

Ok, thanks for the reviews guys, you were right, I should have made Heraldes hold his tongue about the augmentation process and stuff.

Sorry again, and as apology it is fixed now.

In the future I will write in Heraldes' POV, since (as you probably noticed in the earlier edition of this chapter) that I changed much too often between 'He' and 'I', that has also been fixed, along with some minor spelling errors.

Now, if you excuse me, I can't wait to get to the next chapter mmmmmm.

Laugh out.


	2. The eagle and the hat

Author's Note: * cough cough * Ok here we are again.

**Disclaimer**: inquisitor Toth: WHERE ARE THE BLOODRAVENS?

I WON'T TELL YOU!

inquisitor Toth: FOOL! WE WILL FIND WHAT YOU HIDE! HERALDES WILL BE OURS!

NO! I WON'T RAT HIM OUT! HE IS MY OC, MY SON! IT'S ALIVE!

Inquisitor Toth: Oh, * **swipes with a torch at me *** SAY THAT AGAIN!

FUCK YOU!

Inquisitor Toth: HERESY! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN THE BLOODRAVENS TO?

I haven't taken them all! Game's Workshop has most of them! I only own my own creations!

Inquisitor Toth: Ah, the heretic finally gives some information, but * **swipes another time with a torch at me** * SAY IT AGAIN! LOUDER!

I OWN NOTHING! NOT HARRY POTTER NOR WARHAMMER!

"Normal Speech" '_Psionical Speech_' _thinking "recitations, litanies"_

OmNomNomingNid: Thanks, and you are right, I should have kept Heraldes less...willing to give information. That problem has been rectified if you check chapter one, which has been replaced.

For everyone: If you have problems just spit it out, I will take care of it as soon as I can.

Pinto: Thank you, and I have absolutely no intentions of abandoning. And that Heraldes tells practically everyone about the Warp taint has been removed from the Chapter one, thus (hopefully) nullifying the problem. In the futue I will watch Heraldes not to give out too much information, however he could accidentaly say something, or just gain enough trust to someone. I intend to add a romance in the later books, maybe, as it would be interesting to see how an Astartes (even a not-yet-Astartes-but-soon-to-be-one) acts in such a situation.

And yet here is another note: does anyone know a page where all the litanies and prayers of the imperium are? Can anyone please give me a weblink or write some litanies down in a review? Thanks

oh, almost forgot: The Bloodravens have won both the Kronus and the Kaurava campaign, and former Captain Gabriel Angelos has overthrown the corrupt Azariah Kyras. As gratitude for saving the chapter from the ruinous powers, he was decreed to be the new chapter master. _All Hail __Gabriel Angelos!_

Also note that thanks to the victory in the Kaurava-system, the Bloodravens now finally own a Chapter fortress.

**The eagle and the hat**

Heraldes had a boat for himself, as no on else appeared to take enough interest to accompany him. Like he cared. But then he reminded himself that it can be of prudence to create a circle of trusted individuals, enough to keep him up-to-date to any occurences. He would have to be more...nice in the future. Maybe even...what was that thing the civilians called?...'joke'? Probably.

The fleet of small boats had almost reached the castle. Its appearance calmed Heraldes a little, as it reminded him of the chapter's fortress to a certain degree, at least in one sense: It too was (even if in old times) built specifically to protect its inhabitants, but also a place of training and knowledge.

"Keep yer' heads down!" shouted Hagrid, when the first boats reached the foundation on which the castle was enthroned.

They entered a tunnel, Heraldes kept himself ready, as his training had taught him that tunnels were formidable locations for ambushes. The perfect place to get rid of him in case the Chaos had tainted this place.

Fortunately, no such thing happened, yet as an initiate he knew better than to leave his guard down. _An Astartes expects the unexpected, always._

Heraldes felt uncomfortable with a tunnel leading directly to the heart of the castle, a massive flaw in the defense. Again, he had to remind himself that these were civilians, weak, undisciplined and had no knowledge of a proper military structure. He was able to accept that some of his species were more...reckless than others. However, that didn't mean he had to like it.

Finally they arrive at somekind of underground haven. Heraldes was one of the firsts to reach the 'shore', if that pathetic piece of rock even deserved such a name. He looked back, observed the rest of the 'first years' to climb out of their ridiculous boats.

Heraldes hated water, but liked fire for some reason, even though it had nearly killed him. Maybe it was because of its purifying 'abilities'. Heraldes smirked as he recitated what he once read in the chapter's library: _ Give a heretic a place at the fire and he will be warm for one day. Set a heretic ablaze with a flamer and he will be warm for the rest of his life._

That was maybe one of the reasons, however it was also because water was...calm, it had been...tamed thoroughly by humanity, today it was even deemed useless, as the ships of today were literally able to fly. Why bother with such useless restrictions as the 'laws of physic'?

Fire was a whole different story. It was a friend, as well as it was an enemy. It was wild, ate everything and was undying unless it ran out of food. And yet, the Emperor and his angels had been able to tame it either. Fire was a thing of beauty, why bother with water? Fight fire with fire!

As much as Heraldes loved to just stand and think, he realized he had to get going as the last first year managed to reach the shore.

Hagrid led up a long stair made out of stone. Heraldes saw sweat on some of the futur pupil's foreheads. Weak. Even if they were in bounds with the ruinous powers, they would pose no threat at all. _Well, except for this pitiful copy of an ogryn_. Heraldes smirked as he put his gaze on Hagrid.

But again, Heraldes had to remind himself of the possibility that they were _not_ tainted by Chaos, which would cause him to stay at this...training encampment to learn the ways of this...society. He didn't know whether he liked that idea.

But he wouldn't complain, nor would he embaress the chapter by putting less than his best into learning. He could never embaress Father-librarian Archanit.

As they arrived at the massive gate of the castle, Hagrid turned around to the first years

"All here? Ye' there-" He pointed at the one Heraldes thought to be called 'Neville' "-ye' still have yer' toad?"

The boy nodded, causing Hagrid to turn back to the gate and knock three times, causing the massive wooden door to open...somehow. Again Heraldes hadn't felt anything that even remotely indicated the use of powers granted by mind and warp. Yet he had to keep his eyes open, he couldn't allow himself to be fooled by Tzeentch.

As they stepped through the gate, they were greeted by an old woman, clad in one of those ridiculous robes. Her eyes emitted wisdom and...was that courage? A powerful combination, if true.

_Must be a female wizard_. _One of the...older sort_. Heraldes smirked. The ordinary humans were so...fragile, their life-expectancy didn't even surpass that of twohundred years. But yet, humanity was destined to rule the galaxy and nobody would stop them, no eldar, no orks, no heretics!

Heraldes twin-hearts filled themselves with pride as he thought about the imperium again. Humanity will never be just a memory! It will always stay as a nightmare in the feeble minds of the xeno, the heretic, the mutant. And the nightmare will always be real.

Heraldes was pulled out of his galaxy-conquering thoughts as the old woman greeted Hagrid (who called her Professor McGonagall), said she would take care of the first years and began leading them through the castle.

Heraldes noticed that she also threw confused glances into his direction, may it be for his distuingishible clothing or figure, she stopped and turned to face him, speaking up with an authorical voice

"You!" She pointed at Heraldes "Who are you? I don't recall sending a letter to someone like you, or your family. And I am not so senile to begin forgetting things as easy as you younglings yet. Speak."

Heraldes, expecting something like that, tried to put one a disarming smile...or at least something he thought was a disarming smile. "I haven't received a letter, yes, but it would be most...fortunate for you to have someone like me attending to your...training encampment." _or not, all depends on the question, doesn't it?_

"Why would we be willing to- wait, if you didn't receive a letter, then how did you manage to find the entrance to the train?"

"I knew-where it was...how else would I be here?"

"But how? If you didn't receive a letter, then that means no magical blood runs through your vains. I ask you again, who are you, where are you from and why do you think we would be fortunate to have someone like you in our school?"

"Very well then, my name is Heraldes, initiate of the Astartes chapter called "The Bloodravens", descending from the glorious imperium of man. I am here to learn your way of life and the best way to do that is learning what you teach in school, as the society of a civilisation reflects itself on its teachings."

McGonagall sceptically raised a brow, indicating she either didn't care or didn't believe Heraldes, her anger over having a non-invited attendant-wannabe was so much higher

"You still haven't given an answer to the question why we would be fortunate to let someone like you attend on our school."

In the imperium, a teacher would have been drooling over the chance to teach a Space Marine, an angel of his _god_! The ignorant questions of this old hag almost caused Heraldes to invade her mind, ordering her to do his bidding. However, Heraldes had learned, like every initiate, to restrain his personal feelings. Anger was good, hate was even better with its purity and power, however on the battlefield it wasn't very clever to run directly into the enemy's gunfire, even nowadays a loud roar can't save you from a bullet to the head.

And also, Heraldes unfortunately wasn't yet able to invade her mind and control her...or, well he could invade her, but he couldn't control her...but maybe he could just put a little dent..._stop it soldier!_ An Astartes learns to restrain his feelings, to unleash them at the right time, in the right place.

Now was neither and Heraldes knew that, so he decided to play along, sighing in exasperation

"Is there any kind of test where I can prove my worth?"

Her eyes narrowed, still angered by the fact that someone who shouldn't have managed to find his way to this place had a chance of staying, she answered "There is...the hat. He will be able to say that you are not able to attend. I am sure of it, however, if you are asking for a chance, I will not stop you from embaressing yourself."

Heraldes smirked, _gotcha now old hag_.

"Can I then please ask for a chance of being tested by this...wait did you say _hat_?"

"I did. _And_ you will call me _Professor_ _McGonagall_." without giving him an elaboration, she turned around and continued leading them through the hall. Meanwhile, the futur pupils whispered, many throwing curious glances at Heraldes. Again, the thought of damaging her mind (intentionally or _not_) crossed Heraldes's mind, and again he didn't give in. _Intelligence can be such a burden at times..._

They reached a small hall which looked like a waiting room for Heraldes. McGonagall turned around and spoke up "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but first, you must take your seats in the Great Hall. You will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within the school. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in the house dormitory, and spend free time in your house's common room.

_So, a bit like the chapter. Looks like they are not a totally lost case_.

"The four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin; each have its own noble history and have all produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you art at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting."

Her eyes tried to dart him, Heraldes knew that

"I shall return when we are ready. Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Immediately the first years began to speak loudly with eachother, some asked their friends how they would be sorted and which house they would join. Heraldes just stood straight, waiting for the..._Professor's_ return.

He overheard Harry's and Ron's conversation about the test. Harry seemed to be nervous, while Ron kept himself calm.

That was, until Heraldes hear the pupils behind him cry out in surprise. Heraldes turned around, his fists raising up in a well-trained reflex, and almost gasped in unbelief.

Twenty...entities streamed through the back wall. They were slightly transparent and glided across the room talking to one another as if this was _normal_.

Heraldes wondered what these creatures were, but then he remembered sergeant Tarkus saying something about the necrons once. Especially their ability to change the phases. Were these things necrons? They looked nowhere metallic...nor were they killing anyone right now...

In fact, they were _talking_ about trivial things, about a certain 'Peeves' and whether or not they should forgive him something. Until they noticed the pupils"

New students…about to be sorted I suppose?" causing a few nods.

Heraldes on the other hand couldn't keep quiet, drank the pictures of the...entities practically into his mind "Excuse me, but, what are you?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights turned to face Heraldes with an amused look on his face

"We are what you living call '_ghosts_'. Specifically we are traces of souls left behind after our deaths."

Deaths? Were these some...new form of plaguezombies? Had the vile Nurgle invented a new plague? Heraldes eyed the _ghosts_ suspiciousely. They were definitely not plaguezombies, for they were not mindless, nor were they looking for flesh...after all, in this hall was much of that _not even able to defend itself_.

"So...did you suffer from any kind of...plague before your deaths?"

"Some, maybe. I think I didn't."

Could he be lying? But on the other hand, if these things were spawns of chaos, then Heraldes would be able to see them in it. However, there were no traces, nothing even remotely indicated they were in bounds with Chaos in any way. But the entities themselves were...interesting.

"How did you...become what you are now? I take it that you were...normal humans before you died?"

"Oh it's a very easy spell, you will learn it in the sixth year, don't worry."

"What are 'spells'?"

The ghost looked at him with utter shock "You don't even-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the returning McGonagall, who dismissed the ghosts and turned to face the pupils again "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Form a line and follow me."

Heraldes went to get into the line, but was stopped by McGonagall "You get to be the last, as punishment for being here without any real allowance."

Heraldes grunted and went to the end of the line.

McGonagall went to the front "Follow me."

They walked out of the chamber, across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

_Not bad_ Heraldes thought as he entered and saw the interior of the hall. It was lit by thousands of candles floating in midair over four long tables where students sat. These tables lay with glittering golden plates and goblets. And yet, it was nothing compared to the praying hall in the chapter's fortress-monastery '_Borealum_', or the Battle Barge '_Omnis Arcanum_', the former home of the chapter. He missed the golden letters on the walls, praising the Emperor...

But here was he now, for the chapter.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat. McGonagall led the first years up there so they came to a halt in a line facing the other students with the teachers (who looked like the most ridiculous gathering of...funny-bad-attire-wearing-old-men-and-women) behind them. Heraldes noticed glances thrown at him from older students at the tables, probably because he was towering above all the other first years. And also the teachers stared at him. Heraldes felt a little uncomfortable. But yet, he held his head high, let the pride about his glorious membership in the Astartes glow in his eyes. For the chapter.

Holding his head high, he also saw that the ceiling seemed to be dotted with stars. _Obviousely not real._ Like any of these wizards would have any idea about what stars looked like. Why giving yourself the illusion of an open ceiling? A sturdy metal one was the real thing!

McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool an even more ridiculous looking..._hat_. _Oh crap_.

Heraldes was confused. That was until the hat _the hat!_ Opened some kind of...mouthpiece to _sing_ (making Heraldes wonder whether or not he was experiencing the first signs of Warp madness)

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all!_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaws_

_If you're a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends,_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

A round of applause met the end of the song. The hat bowed to the four tables and went silent.

Heraldes decided that he was not suffering under Warp madness due to the possibility of a daemon possession, thus removing the necessity to shoot himself. The hat's...song (as ridiculous as it sounded, Heraldes decided that he would just invent a more extreme form of the word 'ridiculous' to sum everything in this training encampment up) had given him useful information about the training encampment's factions.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment of pause and then the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped. Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

_So here we have the procedure..._ thought Heraldes, his eyebrows narrowing in deep thought. He had to be honest, he found the talking hat _intriguing_ he reminded him of a machine spirit, only that said spirit was in an...attire piece. Any noble machine spirit would be offended by hearing a comparison between them and this hat. Techmarine Sunael would probably scold him.

But Heraldes was also worried. In order to fittingly send the pupils into the factions, he had to read their minds, obviousely. Heraldes would have to pull up the defences around the more...delicate information. He would allow this hat to see a bit from his life, bits of his training, his earliest childhood and the knowledge of the imperium as a whole how the ordinary civilian sees it, however all the military information (like the ruinous powers, his orders, the fortress-monastery's interior, etc.) would be shielded, with only mind-damaging brute force able to tear it out.

In the middle of the sorting, McGonagall was going to call the next name. She hesitated, confused, but then regained her composture "Potter, Harry!"

Silence. Harry stepped forwards. Everywhere small conversations, held in hushed voices, started. Harry himself seemed uncomfortable, but yet set the hat over his head.

It took more than a minute for the hat to decide where to set Harry "GRYFFINDOR!" a storm of applause and joy came from the Gryffindor table. It took some time for the students to calm down again. Then the list of names continued.

Until the last one was finally sorted. Only Heraldes remained, gaining curious glances from the pupils and teachers. A tall old man, wearing the longest beard Heraldes had ever seen...even though he barely had seen any, stood up and turned to McGonagall

"Minerva, who is this?"

"He is a...special one, Dumbledore, his name is Heraldes. Although he hasn't received a letter, he managed to arrive here. He wishes to attend. Does he have your permission as headteacher to put on the sorting hat?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in a thoughtful composture as he faced Heraldes, before nodding "Very well, if he wishes to learn and is compatible, we won't ignore his plead. You have my permission."

Heraldes nodded, even tried to make it look thankful, although _they_ should be thankful, after all, repelling means admitting to be in bounds with the ruinous powers. And also they receive a unique honor: to teach an initiate of the Astartes. But he figured that some respect before the...old was in order.

Heraldes stepped forward, sat on the stool and put the hat on, keeping up the defences about the more delicate information in his mind all the while.

Heraldes felt how something touched his mind, searching through the information.

"Most interesting...the imperium of yours...your memories...ah, you are able to shield them and you are even able to decide which to shield. Most intriguing, being able to do wield such a powerful feat like occlumency. I can understand that you are not allowed to reveal to me this certain information, I can forgive you that."

'_Very well, but the real question remains: am I compatible?_'

"Yes, you are. The hard question is however," the hats voice rose up, rendering his speech to be heard by every student in the hall "-it is hard for me to sort you. You are truly magnificent, and yet you are not even an adult, but just a low initate! This school is truly lucky to be able to let someone like you attend, and I assure you, you _will _attend.

"You and your kin are the embodiement of wisdom, your thirst for knowledge, of strength, being able to stand where others fall, of courage, being able to stand before enemies, no matter how powerful, of loyalty, the ability to sacrifice yourself for your cause. You even possess a healthy amount of amibition, your will to success!

"It is hard for me to sort you, since you would fit to any of the four houses. I am granting you a chance I have never given to anyone before: I let _you_ choose."

Another fanfare of whisper arose between the students and the teachers.

'_Interesting, yet not surprising on my end. About the choice...I know what __the different factions value, however, I don't wish to join the factions called __'Hufflepuff' and 'Slytherin', as they may value something also my kin values, but the faction's values alone don't make up my kin. I am currently pending between the factions 'Ravenclaw' and 'Gryffindor'. Can I ask for more information about those two?_'

"There isn't much more to tell you but the animals they hold in their heraldry: Gryffindor the mighty winged lion, Ravenclaw the wise and proud eagle."

'_The eagle...my choice falls on Ravenclaw._'

"RAVENCLAW!"

A hesitant applause slowly built up, until finally reaching to the maximum volume all the students of ravenclaw were able to accomplish together. Heraldes sat up, put the hat back onto the stool, and went to his faction's table.

Being the practical individual he was, he just took the first gap he found, not really caring about between whom he sat.

After the hall had calmed to an acceptable degree, Dumbledore got to his feet, and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words and here they are….Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Heraldes had once heard that ordinary humans of high age were getting a little...what was that word the citizens used? Senile?...Heraldes thought to remember his parents saying how his grandfather was becoming unable to support himself due to his old age. Was that what was happening with Dumbledore? Curious.

Suddenly huge amounts of different kinds of food appeared on the tables. _A feast?_ Heraldes smirked, while the students began to eat. In the chapter, there was also a feast every day at 21:00, although that really deserved the term _feast. _More than this here in any case.

However, the will counts, right?

Of course it does. Heradles decided just to enjoy the meal, putting huge amounts of something that looked like flesh on his plate and began to eat, oblivious to the strange looks his neighbours gave him, due to the fact that he ate more than sixth years.

Heraldes used the time to really look at the students, not with his visible eyes, but his third eye, well hidden behind his forehead. No one in this hall was connected to the warp in any way. It was a relief...but also a bit...scary. Heraldes didn't know what to make of it. He needed to find out more.

Maybe take a sample from a wizard's genom? Only time would tell...

"So...where are you from?"

The question came from a boy sitting opposite to Heraldes, causing all the others around him to be silent and listen attentively.

Heraldes, well aware of the fact that the question was genuine, was very very quick to answer "I descend from the glorious imperium of man. Specifically I am an initiate of the Bloodravens, an Astartes chapter. The Astartes are revered as the best soldiers of the galaxy, if you have to know."

Heraldes received looks, scpetical ones and ones filled with awe. _That's right, receive the news of your glorious race!_

He was also able to see that McGonagall was talking frantically with the other teachers, probably filling them in about Heraldes.

"How old are you? You look way too old to be a first year."

"Oh, I am almost eleven years old. My growth comes from being an initiate of the Astartes."

"You mean, all of you grow rapidly?"

"Rapidly and tall."

The boy belonged to one of the more impressed and curious ones "What exactly is an Astartes?"

"The Astartes are the greatest soldiers ever to exist. No one can beat an Astartes one on one. The arrogant eldar had to pay greatly for underestimating us."

"What is an eldar?"

"It is a xenotic race, an enemy of our whole species. If you meet one, don't listen to it! For eldar are deceitful and scheming. They may look attractive to ordinary humans, even though they have pointy ears, however, they are also incredibly arrogant, see us humans for no more than pests and themselves as the destined rulers of the galaxy, making our victories against them all the sweeter."

"So, in short you are an initiate of an incredibly powerful warrior-chapter of an imperium that rules the galaxy?"

"That is precisely correct. Never forget you all: The humans are the divine race, only we are strong enough to rule! Destroy the xeno, burn the heretic, purge the unclean!"

Especially his last words earned him many looks of awe...but also confusion. He was talking about a humanity that had ascended to the stars, claiming millions of worlds for its own, pushing back any xeno who could pose a threat, fighting for its right to rule the galaxy, while so called "Angels of Death" fought supernatural entities, emerging victorious where others fall.

Heraldes smirked _Yes, that is humanity. That is our destiny and legacy, as the holy God-Emperor made us able to._

"I suppose you are the newest addition to my house."

Heraldes turned around to face another one of those 'Ghost'-entities

"I...would assume so."

"I am the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's house ghost. Your...story is quite interesting. May I ask, what does it mean to be an Astartes?"

Heraldes smiled _what an interesting question. _Heraldes loved to recitate what he had once read, this here in particular originated from the Chaplain Annaeus

"_You are asking what it means to be an Astartes, an Angel of Death, a Space Marine? We are forged in blood, tempered in battle. We raise our swords and bare fists in defiance against all that stands against humanity. We are the living faith of our race, we are the angels that spread fear into the enemies of mankind and faith into our kinsmen._

_"You are saying that we can't be pure, for we killed men, women and children? We remain pure, for these were not men, women and children, but xenos, heretics and mutants._

_"We are never wrong, for we cleanse the xeno, purge the heretic and kill the mutant in His name._

_"You are wondering how we can stand in so much harm's way, unscathed, unfazed, without fear? We are the Astartes! We don't know fear because we are fear incarnate!_

_"You are asking why we chose to become what we are, for we are not able to turn back, for it is an Astartes' destiny to die by the hands of the xeno, the heretic, the mutant? The Emperor chose to make us what we are, we are His will in flesh, His will is our will, for His goal is our goal._

_"As long as we are able to serve the Emperor, we serve mankind._

_It is better to die for the Emperor than live for yourself._"

The Grey Lady didn't seem really impressed, but more...intrigued. Or shocked.

"You kill civilians?"

"Like I said, those are not civilians."

The ghost seemed to be...disturbed by Heraldes's views, _too weak to do the necessary_._ Just as I thought_. The Grey Lady floated away without any further elaboration, leaving Heraldes just to listen to the students. _Learning by listening._

Soon, the feast disappeared and Dumbledore got up to his feet. The once loud hall fell silent.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you all. First years, note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed to the direction of someone at the Gryffindor table and the continued, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind everyone that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"Finally, I must tell everyone that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a rather unpleasant death."

Heraldes had to hold onto himself not to burst out into laughter. Unpleasant death? He had already experienced that. As every Astartes did. Mostly they deliver it to their enemies.

"Now, before we get to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. The smiles on the other teachers' faces went from natural to fixed all too quickly. Dumbledore pulled at his wand as if he was going to conduct an orchestra. He flicked it, a golden ribbon flew out of it, rose above the tables and twisted itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

The school bellowed.

_"__Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rots."_

Heraldes was shocked by the lacking discipline! Almost nobody stopped together! How are these supposed to be productive students? Discipline! Discipline above all else!

The headmaster on the other hand didn't seem surprised, he even conducted the last few lines with his wand.

"Ah, music," he said as he wiped his eyes, "A magic of magic. Now, time for bed. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first years followed a prefect called Penelope Clearwater to the Ravenclaw tower.

As they passed through the halls of the castle, Heraldes saw many paintings, the figures in it _moving _and even _talking_. It was ridic- _Damnit, I still need to invent that more extreme form!_

And again, he was wondering whether these were machine spirits. If they were, the adeptus mechanicus would gladly invade this planet and free them from their unworthy cages. But yet, Heraldes was not sure if these even were machine spirits...he would need to investigate that.

"Peeves!" Heraldes heard someone calling from somewhere in the corridor to the coloumns side.

His eyes narrowing he asked the female with the rank of 'prefect' "What was that?"

"That was Peeves, our...poltergeist. He is an annoying little pest. He disturbs anyone he can see or get hold of. Never trust him with _anything_...if you wish to survive that is." Without further elaboration, the prefect led on.

_This should be an interesting...obstacle._

They continued until reaching a portrait of a woman dressed in blue that was so large it looked like a doorway.

Heraldes watched attentively as the portrait began to speak "The one who makes it doesn't need it. The one who buys it doesn't keep it. The one who sells it doesn't use it. The one who uses it, never knows that it's being used."*

The prefect was about to give the password when a voice arose from the group, filled with excitement "Ohoh, a riddle! I like riddles! Pick me, pick me!"

To the surprise of everyone, Heraldes rushed through the group directly to the front, an expression of excitement never leaving his face. Heraldes _loved_ riddles. Epistolary-Librarian Archanit sometimes even gave him crosswordriddles he used to solve in his freetime (23:45-00:00), saying that they are formidable at training the young mind. Or just to use the free time effectively...

The prefect seemed to be surprised by Heraldes's sudden appearance, however, much to his delight, stepped aside and let him approach the picture.

"Hmhm is it...a mug?"

"No."

"A tank?"

"No...what's a tank?"

"A chainsword?"

"No! Again, what's a chainsword?"

"A rifle!"

"No..."

After several minutes Heraldes still wasn't able to find the answer "A plate?"

"NO!"

Finally the prefect took pity on him "A coffin."

The portrait seemed to sigh in relief "Exactly."

Heraldes stared blankly at the prefect, then at the portrait

"You don't get it?"

"A coffin...as in...an ancient?"

"What?"

"A dreadnought! A venerated hero of the Astartes, died in battle but thanks to the holy mercy of the Emperor was put into the dreadnought to serve after death! Glorious! Something every Astartes seeks to aspire."

Everyone to hear his words just looked at him blankly, making Heraldes sigh in exasperation "Just open this door before I kill you..."

In the portait the woman motioned with her hands and the portrait swung open, acting as a door, which now gave way to get inside.

The Common Room was large and dome shaped. The domed ceiling was painted with stars and the carpet a midnight blue. Tables, chairs, and bookshelves covered most of the floor space. For all intents and purposes, it was like being in a small library.*²

As they entered the room, the prefect turned around "Here we are, boys to the left, girls to the right."

Heraldes went without a world to the boy's dormitory, which were filled with four poster-beds, with each bed having a trunk at its foot where each individual student's luggage was located.

Heraldes sat down on what seemed to be his bed, took his suitcases, typed in the codes flawlessly. If he had typed one wrong number in, the suitcases had rigged themselves to explode. Nobody steals an Astartes's equipment.

Inside was his psyker-staff, issued to him earlier as for the danger of warp possession on his mission. He looked at the staff with pride, it was made out of massive gold, a doubleheaded eagle forming its head. He would also use it to pray to the Emperor. Another reason that it was issued to him for this mission.

Other than the staff, were also empty glass vials (part of his mission was to collect samples from indigenous animals and materials), needles and tubes with chemicals, all in the right dose to supply him with what his body needed to properly evolve into an Astartes.

Heraldes opened the second suitcase, in it were a sniper rifle and his trusty bolt pistol, along with several magazines of ammunition. He also had a knive, which he always wore with him. He like using his sniper rifle from afar, and the bolt pistol in addition to his knive in close combat.

In the suitcase was also his carapace armor, designed to protect the wearer from direct hits, unlike the standard imperial flak-vest.

All of his equipment was safe, making Heraldes sigh in relief. He had actually expected there to some kind of control, demanding him to open the suitcases in order to inspect the items it stored. _Another indicator for the lack of discipline!_

He took the staff and his armor out. By now, most of the boys were fast asleep, not noticing how Heraldes was inspecting his more than lethal weapons. Not that he cared of course. Heraldes changed into his carapace armor, took his staff and walked into the main room. There he looked for a fitting place for praying to the holy Emperor.

He found it in a small chamber (probably used to read and study apart from the other students), entered, closed the door behind him, leaned his staff against the wall and knelt before it, praying to the Savior of Mankind.

While he subconsciousely recitated different prayers, he reflected on what had happened this day.

The mission was one that could only be solved by...light treading. Again Heraldes asked himself why the chapter had deemed it necessary not to inform the inquisition and let them just investigate for signs of chaos. Why did the chapter care about this world so much?

And again, Heraldes scolded himself. He was not in the position to question the chapter. He had his duty, his duty was here, his duty was clear, so he would fulfill his duty. It was easy...wasn't it? But if it was, then why was he still so...nervous?

Heraldes was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't feel the presence by the door, listening attentively to his prayers.

By the time he was done praying, he just noticed the glimpse of something within the reaches of his mind, running away, impossible to identify, let alone catch. _Someone has listened!_

It couldn't have been a follower of the ruinous powers, as they were repulsed (or simply enraged to the point of mindless onslaught) by prayers to the Emperor. A daemon would have barged through the door, trying to silence the source of its pain.

What did that leave? A human? A mutant? A xeno?

Heraldes's inner clock told him that it was nigh midnight, the usual time for an Astartes to go to sleep. Deciding that he wouldn't find out about the presence tonight, Heraldes went to the dormitory and laid down in his bed ,which was uncomfortably soft until he couldn't take it anymore and went to sleep on the comfortable floor, never changing out of his carapace armor, as an Astartes often had to sleep in his suit in the short breaks between battles.

He prepared himself for another nightmare, as the darkness of the subconsciousness grabbed him.

*The riddle is from the famous custom warcraft 3 the frozen throne campaign "The chosen ones". I can only recommend you to download it if you have wc3 tft, look for it in .com

*²The ravenclaw houses' interior was copied from August Sonereal's HpxWarhammer fanfic called Harry and Warhammer 40k (probably abandoned, as nothing has been added to it in the last 5 months)

Ok folks, the pairing will develop _slowly_ over the whole series of books. So yeah, don't expect anything drastic.

About Heraldes's love for riddles: I am trying to give him a personality other than just CLEANSE PURGE KILL, besides, imagine a Space Marine, a ton heavy behemoth, trained and modified to smite the most dangerous foes the whole universe has to offer, cracking his mind over the DAMN LAST WORD IN THE EMPEROR FORSAKEN CROSSWORDRIDDLE!

Done? Nope, if you guys can give me links or even write the litanies down yourselves in a review, I would be more than glad to implement them in my fanfic, other than just writing "...spitefully he recitated the litany of hate..." and instead writing the whole litany. Who doesn't love an Astartes's litanies?

GIMME YER LITANIES!


End file.
